There is only one way and it's towards you
by yasminnolee
Summary: When Dallas broke up with Ally, she changed and became more cool. Later, Trish tells them that she booked up One Direction and Ally gets to write a song for them! But she doesn't know who they are. Then, 1D shows up in Sonic Boom and the brought a huge crowd of fans screaming. What will happen of them when the boys hear Ally wrote a song that's meant to show her feeling?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and gals! So this is my first fanfic about Austin and Ally! I also threw in One Direction for my 1D fan out there. Before I get started, I just want to say I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY AND ONE DIRECTION…one can only hope :(… So basically I don't own anything! Also I don't know if anyone here wrote a story similar to mine. So please don't tell me that I'm copying them! I solemnly swear I didn't know! Now without further of do, I present, ****Can I Be the One?**** fanfic! DUNNNN… DUUNNNN…DUUUUUNNNNNNNN! Seriously, it starts now. Why are still reading this? START READING THE STORY! Right, I haven't begun yet… Okay, now…**

Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

"Guess who got a job at the RS101?" yelled Trish as she burst open the doors of the store. Wow, what a diva. Well, she is my best friend so what do you expect?

"What's RS101?" I asked her, leaving my thoughts aside.

"Gosh Ally, it's like you're living under a rock!" Austin said. I punched him on the chest and he let out his girly shriek.

"Yesh, Ally! You sure changed A LOT since Dallas broke up with you," Dez said.

"Yeah! Like you got stronger, faster, and cooler! Almost like a CIA agent of something!" Austin said. Yeah I know I changed, but like a CIA agent. Phu-lease! But I got to admit, that was my first time I've heard anyone told me that. So I gave him a smirk and went straight back to serving the customer in front of me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you guys. I got Austin into meeting with One Direction and Ally to write a new song for them!" Trish yelled, and then Austin shirked. What is with that boy and his scream? As she explained what will be going on later today, I just kept doing my work. I didn't know who they were, since I've been writing none stop for Austin's new songs. He's been bugging me to make one before the month ends, so I don't have time to listen to other songs or band.

"So basically we meet here at 6am?" I asked.

"Yup! Wait, ugh! I thought it was 6pm!" Trish grabbed her radio hat and threw it down. STOMP! STOMP!

"Well at least it's not 5am like last time," Austin said and everyone shot a look at me. Oh yeah now I remember. A few weeks ago Trish, Dez, and Austin slept over at my house and I accidently tripped over all of them when I need to go to the bathroom. But they told me I was sleep-walking. What the heck? I mean come on, i-is that possible for me to sleep walk? Ugh, whatever. RING!

"Welcome to Sonic Boom! How my I help yo-?" I stopped and started laughing at the man. He was wearing dark sunglasses, hoodie, a snow hat, and a mustache that is clearly fake.

"What?!" he asked with an accent.

"Well look at what you're wearing!" I pointed as I literally ROLF on the floor.

"What if I'm ugly?" he said.

"Oh please, with an accent like that who cares? Plus I don't really care," I told him as I stood up and wiped my tears of my face. As he took them off, I finally saw his gorgeous face. Why did he say he was ugly? He's hot! Hotter than Dal-… Erm, the guy.

"Well thank you, love!" the man said.

"Oh my pancakes! It's Louis!" Austin fangirled as he jumped to hug him.

"Woah there! That's my Louis!" another boy came through the door, along with three other boys.

"Oh my gosh, it's all of them! ONE DIRECTION!" both Austin and Dez jumped with joy.

"Don't worry about them, boys. There just excited for the hot- erm I mean best band to be here," Trish told them.

"You mean hottest band, right?" the guy with the hair that looks like a nest for birds said. They all laughed, including me.

"Anyways, I'm Trish the manager! This is Ally, the song writer; Austin, the singer; and bozo the buffoon," she said, while blushing. She shook hands with this guy that was wearing stripes.

"Hey, I'm not a bozo! I'm Dez. D-E-Z! Dez!"

"Haha! Well I'm Louis, the guy who LOVES carrots; Liam, Daddy Direction; Zayn, or DJ Milaki; Naill, the food boy; and Harry, or Hazz/ the flirt." As they started talking to each other, I heard screaming fans running towards the store. I locked up the store and told them to go upstairs and not inside the studio though. There they continued as if nothing happened? What the hell! Whoa, I did definitely change! Ugh, it's his fault. Why did he even brake up with me? Oh well, the deed is done. I got up walked inside the studio room instead.

"Ah, what is wrong with me? Wait, that sounds good!" I grabbed my book and started writing like a mad man! I mean woman. Gotta be clear that I'm a girl, if you know what I mean. (A/N: I don't really even know I what I mean! xD)

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I think straight? _

_She's just too beautiful (beautiful)_

_Her hair, her eyes, is like the like a bait in my eyes_

"Wait bait? Haha! That sounds funny! Oh well, I'll go change that later," I kept writing while singing the words. Then a knock came. It's probably Austin. "Come in Austin!"

"Wow that was good! I can't do that!" the blonde hair boy said.

"Yeah! I can't just pick up words from what I'm saying and put them into songs that quick!" the dimple guy said. My, what cute dimples!

"Oh my gosh! That's a good one!" I started writing down some more…

_I can't just pick words on how she much she blows me away_

_I wish the da-eh-eh-ay will not stop_

"Cool!" they all said. I stared at them confused. How can they say that it's cool? It's just writing songs. Then devilish face started to perk up on their faces as they slowly walked towards me.

"Ahhh!"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! I don't really know how to end the chapter… So I decided to end it there. Please tell me how to improve my story by reviewing! I promise it will get better on the next chapters! So please review! I need at least 5 reviews to do the next one. So review, review! Also, when you review just please don't be too hurtful. I still have feelings here in this little ol' heart of mine! Thanks so much! Asian gal is out puheace (peace)! **

**-Lee-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there people, again! Sorry for the previous intro. I accidentally put in a different title, it was supposed to be "Can I Be the One?" but I changed it. So now it's now called "There's only one way and it's towards you." Also, I said that I needed at least 5 reviews to get the next chapter, but I had people favorite my story and reviewers! So I decided to not let those people down and do chapter 2 today! Another sorry thing, I spelled Niall's name wrong on the first chapter it's supposed to be NIALL not NAILL. And for Zayn's last name, it's supposed to be MALIK not MILAKI. Well, I still hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2:

**Ally's POV**

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the whole band of guys came towards me.

"Hehe, got your book! Now let's see what else is in here…" the blonde said. Man, I still don't remember their names, I think he's Liam? Or was it Zayn? I'm going to go with Liam.

"Give it back Liam!" I yelled. Then everyone started laughing at me. Darn I guessed it wrong.

"Hahaha! I'm not Liam he's Liam. I'm Niall, N-I-A-L-L," he pointed to himself. "Just remember me as the blonde kid!" he smiled. He is the only one with blonde hair, plus he's kind of cute. Like Austin. Wait, what?! Did I just say Austin is cute? I must be sick or something.

"Whatever, now can you please give that back? It's kind of important to me," I started to attack him, but not for long until that dimple and striped shirt boys hold me down. "STOP READING IT!"

"Whoa, Austin was right. You were in love with that Dallas guy!" Niall exclaimed as he read my book. Austin told them that? How could he! He knows that I really liked him back then.

"Wa-wait, he told y-you guys that?" I started to stutter. I told them they can let go of me, and they did. They probably saw that I was worried.

"Yeah, he told us about you! It seems like that dude has a crush on you!" the dimple guy said. Later Niall gave me back my book, and I asked them what happened in the other room while I was gone.

-FLASHBACK- (A/N: This is what 1D was basically explaining to Ally, but I'm just going to do a flashback instead for a different POV)

**Austin's POV**

"Wow! I've had screaming fans, but never that intense! AWESOME!" Dez and I both said "awesome" at the same time, so we did our high-five move.

"Whaddup!" we cheered. The whole room started laughing, but not Ally. I know she's depressed over the whole Dal-. Uh, I mean the-guy-whose-name-should-not-be-said, but that was like yesterday! Well, I kind of understand her. I mean I broke up with Kira too, so I can focus on my music career. And look at me now! I'm OVER it. I guess girls are really much sensitive when it comes to breakups.

"Hey, why don't we do a spin a bottle and get to know each other!" Harry suggested.

"Sweet! I get to play spin a bottle with One Direction!" I said. Ally looked over to me and left. Wonder if she's still mad about me telling that she lived under a rock. Wait, I know a way to make it up to her! I should just introduce her to One Direction in a really nice way, so she'll forgive me!

"Okay lads, and lady, are we ready?" Liam asked.

"Wait, since Ally isn't here can I just tell you guys about her?"

"Sure!" they all chorused. I let out a slight shriek. Man, they sound so good! Even if they just say a word. Anyways, I started telling them about how she was before she became to what she is right now. I also told them about her book. I mean they have to know about that, or else if they touch it they'll be in for it! I still remember the day Ally and Trish doing a revenge of me with the whole 'Get Austin To Freak Out That He Looks Horrible For A Show' thing (A-plan as they called it). And I even did a fake tan for her! Anyways, so I told them about that too and they started laughing so hard that Niall cried. Aww, he's just cute! Wait, I mean manly-cute? Whatever. Then, we did a one round for everyone to tell them about themselves and it landed on me every time! I swear that thing is cursed. I didn't have time to think before the five boys started bursting questions about Ally's book. _Why don't you guys just ask her? She's just next door. _

"That's a brilliant idea, lad! Thanks!" Louis yelled. Before I could stop them, they were on their way to Ally.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yep ol' buddy of mine!" Dez patted my back. Oh no! Ally is going to kill me this time!

"You might wanna hide from Ally, Austin. I think she doesn't want revenge this time," Trish warned me. I started to run downstairs, but there were screaming fans everywhere! So I went back up, and told them there was no way out. Sigh. I hope Ally isn't too mad about this.

-Back to present-

**Ally's POV**

"And so that's basically it!" the dimple guy finished. Well if Austin just meant for it to make me feel better, I guess I have no choice but to forgive these group dweeb band and Austin.

"Fine, just please can you leave now? I have to close shop before more of your fans starts showing up and break the store," I let out a sigh and left the boys up stairs, of course grabbing the book with me. I headed downstairs, not minding the fans yelling at me to tell the boys to come down. Then all the sudden the screams and shriek grew louder. What the heck? I turned around and saw the guy with the bird nest hair and the rest of the band. He grabbed me by the hand and we walked back upstairs to the same room, but this time it was empty.

"Hey, so we're sorry for touching your book," he said. He looked very sincere, so I said it was okay. "Oh and by the way I'm Zayn!"

"Hi Zayn," I let out another sigh. Why don't just ALL of them come up here and say sorry? Oh well, at least this guy has a gentleman manner of actually saying sorry face-to-face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, that song that you just heard was not meant for you to hear. It was supposed to be just for me."

"Why?" he asked. Ugh, I hate one word questions and answers.

"Well if you have to know, it was supposed to be just for me to express my feelings!"

"Wait, so you were complimenting yourself?" he started chuckling, but I hit him on the chest. "Ouch! So it wasn't?"

"Yeah, it isn't. It was my boy-… I mean ex-boyfriend's words that he described of me once, when we were dating. Of course not the exact ones, but similar."

"Oh, so what happened?"

"Well I can't tell you right now, since we just met. But, all I can tell you is that his name is Dallas. Just like that blonde, I mean Niall guy just read," I flipped open my book and he read the page of yesterday when Dallas and I broke up.

"I'm sorry," he leaned towards me and hugged me. "You can cry if you want too you know. That's what you're supposed to do when someone breaks up with you," he hugged me tighter and I let out a little tear before I pushed him lightly away.

"Well not with this girl! But thanks Zayn," I stood up, grabbed my book, and walked back to the other room where my friends were. "Oh and please don't tell the guys about what just happened."

"Hahaha! I won't!" he hugged me again and headed downstairs to get the rest of the group members. What's with that guy and hugs? Oh well, can't be help that he was acting nice. Hmm, I'll remember that name. Zayn.

**Whoop! Whoop! Done with chapter 2! How did you guys like it? I put in a little romance there with Zayn. Like it? Hope so! xD Anyways, there will be more of romance with the rest of the group members so just wait and see. And too all the Auslly fans out there, I will also throw in some but it will be more towards the 1D people. Sorry! Hope you guys like chapter 2! If you want to read more, please don't hesitate to follow my story. I'll try to update every day because I also hate it when authors wait for a whole week to write another fan fiction. Also, which 1D member would you like to go out with Ally and why? Leave them in the reviews! So, I'll wait. Come on, just hit the review and type, I can wait. Done with it? Thanks! Alright now bye y'all!**

**-Lee- **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy and gals! Sorry I didn't get a chance to update the next chapter. I was lazy and very busy! I am currently going to freshman in high school, so I needed to talk to my councilor about my schedule and what-not. Also, I need to study for test out. I need to test out on 5 things because I WANT to be in band and take French class, so that means I also need to practice for auditions…DAMN! I'm so busy! So this time I'm still going to busier than ever, but I'm going to squeeze in this time for creating 2 chapters for everyone! YAY! Also, please read the ending note of this chapter. Again, I'm sorry! So without further of do, I present chapter 3!**

Chapter 3:

**Zayn's POV**

"Zayn, what took you so long? Tried to hit on our new song writer?" Louis smirked.

"Shut up, Louis. Nothing is going on," I told them. "And what the heck are you guys doing? Shouldn't we be upstairs HIDING from them?"

"That's what I told them! But they just won't freaking listen; they're too damn busy doing whatever," oh Liam, you know we don't exactly listen to you. I sighed. I just hope Ally's okay, with the Dallas guy. What the heck is even wrong with him! Breaking up so you could date another girl that 'prettier' than Ally? Are you kidding me? Ally is gorgeous! Her eyes are so pretty the way it shined on light. Oh and her hair, the way it- Wait what am I saying? I have a girlfriend! Ugh, I wish I could tell the guys but she'll kill me if I tell. LITERALLY!

"I'm beat! Let's go back upstairs to see if Ally's back," Niall huffed. I can see that he's tired. Especially Harry. Boy is he sweating! Whatever they were playing, glad I didn't.

**Ally's POV**

Ugh, I can't stop thinking about that Zayn guy! I kind of wish he doesn't have a girlfriend. Wait, what? What I am I thinking! I just broke up with someone YESTERDAY, as a matter of fact, and now I want a new dude that can potentially hurt me, again! I'm such a girl! Well, I am a girl so…. Oh well, better go back to Trish before she freaks out and gets mad at me. Huh, never thought that about Trish being mad at me. I guess breakups can change a girl.

"ALLY!" I heard as I entered the room. Oh great, I'm going to receive another 'talk' about the whole breakup thing. Whoa, am I already over that? Cool! I should really thank Zayn, though I don't know how. Better ask Trish.

"Ally, I was so worried that you would run away! Don't ever do that to us!" Dez yelled as he bear hugged me.

"I wush yust iwn whe otter woom, Yez," I mumble.

"What?" he asked. I pulled away from him.

"I said, I was just in the other room, Dez. And why would run away, when I'm okay now!"

"Really! You're over it already?" Austin cheered and hugged me. So everyone else joined. Before everyone could release themselves out of the huddle, the boys just had to come in a join us. So now I'm stuck in the middle of guys, and Trish, not breathing.

"This is all wonderful and all, but can we please stop now? I think Ally isn't breathing," Trish pushed everyone out of the way to give me room. Now I owe two people.

"Ugh, thanks Trish," I muttered.

"You're welcome! Now that we all had fun and dandy, back to work," Trish looked very serious. I only see her being serious, oh I don't know once a month? Oh, I think it's her girly moment time. Yeah, good thing she doesn't have a pencil or she'll stab you when she gets mad.

"Trish do you have hockey?" I whispered in her ear. [A/N: Whenever Ally and Trish say hockey, it usually means their period] Her eyes shot open wide. I'm guessing that's a yes.

"Ally, my stomach is really starting to hurt. Do you think you could stay here and work with them instead?" she asked on my ears.

"No! I don't want to be alone with _them_," I half whispered/shout.

"Please!" Trish puppy eyed me, and she really did look cute. NO! Must- not- give- in!

"FINE!" I yelled, which was a mistake because now everyone is staring at me. She thanked me and went home. After she left, things got awkward. By awkward I mean, awkward for me. The boys started playing Truth or Dare, and I was just here writing on my book. I'm such a loner. Then Zayn came up to me.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" asked Zayn. This makes me wonder, if he was going to talk about the _thing_ earlier.

"Sure!" he headed out the door, and I heard no screaming fans! Whoa, how on earth did that happen? They probably got what they wanted, or something else. Wow, that sounded wrong in so many levels. [A/N: You were probably thinking of _that_ weren't you? *snicker*]

"Okay, so I just wanted to ask you if you are willing to go out with me?" he asked me. WHOA, did not expect that coming. He just probably dared to ask me that, but whatever. Doesn't hurt anyone.

"Um, as in a date?"

"No! Just to cheer you up, that's all!" he started blushing. Yeah right punk, but whatever. You're kind of cute so I'll buy that.

"Oh!" I started to touch his hair. I felt like touching it, okay? It was like 6 inches high! Who wouldn't try and touch it? Then my happy moment was cut off when Niall came out and started yelling at everyone else in the room to watch us.

"Whoa there mate! You're letting he touch your baby?" the guy with the striped awed; I know Niall and Zayn so far. What's wrong with rubbing his hair? Oh, I get it! The hair IS his baby, weird. I thought us girls were the only people that really cared for hairs.

"Sorry!" I quickly pulled my hands out of his hair and headed downstairs. Then a hand caught my wrist. Why does this feel like I'm in a movie/story? [A/N: Because you are! *snicker* she doesn't know… yet…]

"So can you come?" Zayn's eyes looked like their pleading for me to come.

"Sure, what time?"

"Come here at around 3," he smiled. I nodded and went down.

**Sorry guys and gals if that was short! Also I just wanted to add the part where Trish had her thing because every time I read a book, none of them include that! I mean come on! Every girl gets that once a month, so how can you forget that?! Anyways, as side from my frustration, I know I said I wanted to a different guy for this chapter, but it doesn't seem right. But there is a twist on the next chapter. So go on, read the next one! **

**REVIEW **

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**REVIEW SOME MORE! xD**

***Ending note: I would like some reviews, so I had an epiphany. Why not ask question per chapter to get you guys and gals reviewing? So here is the question: Now that you have read the Zally moment (aka Zayn and Ally), would ship your love towards them? Or stay with Auslly (aka Austin and Ally)? And if you would choose Ally's destined partner, who would it be? **

**REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hia people! Okay, so really appreciate the two people who wrote down a review for the previous chapter of the story. So here's a reply to those two:**

** GatorChomp4418: To answer your question, yes. Ally isn't really fond of the boys, except Zayn so far. And for the second one, that is AMAZAYN! See what I did there? DID YA, DID YA? xD Anyways, I WILL read your story! Thanks for the review, suggestion, and reminding me to put on my story that Ally isn't fond of the boys. **

** starkiller2: Lol, I'm writing my own story and I also do like Zally! Weird, huh? :P Anyways, sorry to crack your eggs but there won't be a whole lot of Auslly in my story. Just like Gator said, he/she doesn't really like Auslly that much and so do I. I mean I use too, but the show already made it clear about the Auslly thing. So, yupperz! They're will be more as friends. But, you never know! (cue evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* Any-who, thanks for the review! **

**Well, that's pretty much it! Oh and I messed up on Naill's name AGAIN! Please don't hate! On to chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

**Liam's POV**

"Wait what did you mean, come around here at 3?" I asked. He seems to be hiding something [A/N: sorry if he sounded like a derp there!]

"Ooooohhhhh! Zaynie waynie has a date!" Naill laugh. Wait, he can't be serious right? He has Perrie! How can he do this to her!

"But don't you have Perrie, love?" Louis asked with a stern face. Whoa, hurts to think this but did he just sounded serious? I mean, he is sometimes. It's probably because he didn't want any other of the members to get hurt like what happened with Eleanor.

-FLASHBACK-

**Louis's POV**

_Is this Louis's new GF? Read and find out!_

"What the hell?!" I don't even know this girl! She just "happened" to stumble on me on me and I, a gentleman, help her. Those stupid press!

"What's wrong?" Liam came barging in my room. Then everyone else came bursting through the door. I showed Liam the magazine.

"Does pesky papz!" Naill sounded very irritate. "Don't mind about them Lou. They're just jelly because those papz don't have girlfriends."

"Yeah, but what about-"I started talking, but was suddenly interrupted by a buzz sound from my phone. It was El. "He-hello El! How's it-"

"Don't 'how's it going' with me Lou! WHO WAS THAT GIRL?' she screamed through the phone.

"El I swear, I don't know her! She just fell, and I just happened to stand by, and caught her!" I begged her to forget about it, but she just cried her guts out. Is she not believing me? She hung up. I just dropped the phone and bawled. Why? WHY?! She didn't believe me! How- I thought- UGH!

-FLASHBACK END-

**Liam's POV**

Zayn started to explain about Ally and her book. We all were torn up. It wasn't the same as Lou's, but it was DEFINETLY worse. Who the heck did Dallas think he is?!

"So I just wanted to cheer her up, and asked out for dinner," Zayn ended.

"Well, why not surprise her and have us all be there!" Harry suggested. Which wasn't a pretty bad idea, if I do say so myself.

"Okay, just promise me that you won't tell Ally that I told you. She'll kill me!" all the lads laughed. Haha! She sure is something. Can't wait to surprise her?

"Wait, why aren't you saying anything Daddy D?" Naill asked.

"Um, well I thought it would cheer her up too! Since she doesn't seem fond of us, might as well make her BE fond of us!" they all made a huge grin. Why, can't I have a little fun? She does seem pretty nice, underneath all that "coolness" of hers. Ally. What a nice name.

**OMG! I'm so sorry if it is sooo short! I helped my older sister with something, so it took us quite some time. Also, I'm going to a convention tomorrow so I might not post up a new chapter. I promise the next one will be more ROMANCE! I'm trying to still build up with Zally romance, for those who ships in with the Zally love. Now, I'm trying to do Lilly love. Wait, that sounds weird. I mean Lally love (Liam and Ally). xD So it's the same question as the previous chapter:**

**Now that you have read the Zally moment (aka Zayn and Ally) AND a little of Lally moment (aka Liam and Ally), who would ship your love towards? Or would you stay with Auslly (aka Austin and Ally)? And if you would choose Ally's destined partner, who would it be? **

**-Lee-**** REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ladies and gents! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters lately, I've been busy studying for test outs on classes. Anyways, I just found out that I've been right with Niall's name after all! It is Niall, NOT Naill… Yesh, I'm so stupid sometimes! Again, I don't own One Direction or the TV series Austin and Ally. Anyways, back to the story!**

Chapter 5:

**Ally's POV**

I know Zayn is just trying to be nice and all, but doesn't he have a girlfriend or something? I hope he doesn't. Wait, what am I saying? Have I turned into Trish? Well except she loves revenge more than anything, and I like Za- WOAH!

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Everyone else stared at me for a moment. "Umm, I'm having a conversation in my head?" Dang it! It came out it question. Everyone just shrugged and kept moving. I sat down on the food court area and started to think about what just happened earlier. I mean the whole "liking a famous boy." Then, _he _showed up with his girlfriend [A/N: if you still don't get who "he" is, it's Dallas]. What the heck! Is he like stalking me, or am I just being paranoid. He smirked while holding hand with his new girl. DANG FLABIT! Oh it's on, like a… like a… oh you get the point. But I don't want to hurt him. What is wrong with me! First I like Zayn, now I don't want to hurt my ex? I guess I still don't have the guts. Curse my weakness. He probably noticed it too because he started walking towards me and bumped me. And of course, I fell.

"Oh my golly! Are you okay, darling?" Dallas' girl asked me as she helped me up.

"I-I'm fine," gosh I stammered, again!

"Oh hey Ally! Sorry for bumping into you!" Dallas smirked. Oh it's on!

"Dallas I saw that smirk! I know you didn't mean it, say sorry this time! And nicely," the girl pushed him towards me, and he apologized some-what nicely. Wow, that girl must be like an angel or something!

"Hi, my name is Angel, this guy's girlfriend! I'm guessing you know him, since he called you by your name. Ally, right?" she asked. Wow, first she was nice. Now her name is Angel? What more?

"Yeah, umm… We used to hang out. Anyways, I uh got to go," I quickly left the couple and ran towards Trish's house.

"See you!" Angel waved. She's really nice; I hope Dallas doesn't break her heart. Or this time I will actually break him. Gosh, it's already 2? Man! This morning met One Direction, and then I'm going to hang out with Zayn at 3, and… OH MY PICKLES! I better run faster!

**Trish's POV**

I heard a loud knock at the door. It's probably the letter guy telling me that I have a mail. And it's probably from RS101, telling me that I'm fired. Typical.

"Can somebody get that door?" I yelled. As usual, my little brother came and opened the door.

"Trish, room. NOW!" Ally yelled. Yesh, what's her problem? I'm the one with hockey, not her. Or is she? Nah, she usually is much crankier than that when she has it.

"So, what's-?" I was about to ask her, but noooo! She decided to rudely interrupt me. I guess this is how Dez feels. Oh my gosh! Why am I thinking about him!

"TRISH!" Ally shook me out of my thoughts. "Finally, I've been yelling your name for like the past three minutes,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. Alright, so you know how you left Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah? What about?"

"Well, the Zayn guy asked me if I could meet him back at the store at three. So I told him yes, and so now I need help getting ready. Oh and a couple minutes ago, I saw Dallas with his new girlfriend. She was really nice. But Dallas just "accidentally" pushed me, and she helped me. I thought she was like an angel. Oh and her name is Angel! Kind of ironic. Anyways-"

"Slow down Ally! Okay, so I get that whole Dallas thing. Just forget about him. Anyways, OH MY GOSH! Zayn asked you out!" fan girl moment…

"Well, not really. It's just probably to cheer me up about the whole breakup thing," her eyes lowered down.

"Hun, he's definitely asking you out! So we got to get ready!" I started blabbering on about what to wear. I wanted to ask her how Zayn knew about the whole breakup thing, but Ally was just there staring at me like I'm some kind of crazy chick.

"Okay, so let's say it is a date. But I don't want to over exaggerate my outfit and makeup, because what if it isn't?"

"Alright, fine! Just go wear something nicer than that," I pointed at the stain mustard on her shirt. I guess she didn't notice because now she started swearing. She's turning into me! Way to go Ally! I gave her one of my shirt that, of course, looks decent. It was a little big on her, but it will do. I started to get my makeup supplies from the bathroom.

"Can you do it natural? I don't want to really show off, or else I would look like a slut. Just like what Dallas said," Ally just started crying.

"Look here Ally, you are not a slut. That as- I mean pig just can't see your beautiful,"

"Can you still do it natural?"

"Fine!" I chuckled and started doing her makeup. She was right though! Ally did look beautiful with natural makeup. I shooed her out of my house and gave her hug. "Now get him future Mrs. Malik!"

"Wait, Trish. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Umm, sadly yes. But don't worry! Just start of as VERY close friends. Now shoo!" I was about to close the door, when she hugged me. And of course I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Trish," she whispered. Ally started running towards where the store was. I hope things work out. Darn that Dallas! He's gonna pay for what he's done with my best friend. I'll go tell Ally this later, as of right now I need to get a shower. It's really hot today.

**Ally's POV**

Wow, it took us basically almost an hour doing makeup. I would have just washed my face, but Trish is into makeup. So I asked her to just do a natural makeup. This Zayn guy better not tell the others about my book. Well maybe except for Niall, since I kind of know who he is. I was about to open the door of the store, hehe that rhymed, when Zayn opened it. Living up to your name, huh? British, being a gentleman and all. I watch too many chick flix.

"So what do you have plan, Zayn?" I asked him.

"We are- wait, you called me by my name?" he looked so surprise. Oh, right! I never called him by his name. I only said them in my head. Darn, now he's staring.

"Okay, okay, so what if I said you name? Now please continue," I did a bow and he laughed. Wow! That never happens to me! Usually when I try to make a joke in front of the gang, they just looked at me awkward. Or tell me that I should never do it again. I'm so writing this on my journal! Oh crap, I left it at Trish. Oh well…

"Alright, so we are going to get to know each other!" he yelled in excitement. Wait, what did he meant by _we_?

"SURPRISE!" the other four boys jumped behind my back, which then made me swing my fist at their faces.

"OUCH!" they chorused. Wow, they have got to really stop that.

"Sorry, force of habit," I touched the striped guy's face to make sure it was okay. Well, he was right in front of me when I turned around. So yeah! He then blushed. Aw, isn't that cute. Dang it! What is wrong with me? "Any-how, let's sit down then!"

"Oh we're not just going to know each other, we are going to do it in a game way," the curly guy smirked. Oh my gosh! What is it with guys smirking! Do they think that's going to get a girl or something? Wait, what did they mean by game?

**DUNN…DUNNNN…DUNNNNNN! What will the game be like? Find out soon! Oh, and again I am sorry for not posting a new chapter in weeks. I'll try to post one per week, but definitely **_**after**_** August 1st I'll be able to post chapters much more often. It's because that's when the test outs are over. So please be patient with me! Thanks!**

***Ending note: What do you think will happen between Louis and Ally? Do you think he has a crush on her? What about the "game" that Harry said what do you think it is? Why am I asking these questions, I don't know! xD**

**REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

**REVIEW! ****-Lee-**


	6. IMPORTANT NEWS!- not chapter-

Hey guys, Lee here! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I've been getting writers block on this story somehow. I mean I have so many stories in my head, but I can't seem to think anything else for this story. So I'm sorry but I'm going to have to put the story on hold. It might take a while for me to get the writer's block out, but just please bear with me! On the other hand though, there is this other website called "wattpad." I am currently doing 2 stories there, one of which is about One Direction and the other is somewhat similar to Percy Jackson. So please go and check them out and follow me there, if you have a wattpad account. If not, but you liked my stories, then please create one and follow! I really want some followers on wattpad. Thanks!

Again, sorry for your inconvenience! I really hate having writers block, but it just happened. So if you really though like my stories, please go check my stories out on wattpad! Thanks a bunch of munchy carrots! I LIKE WHALES! :D

So here are the links:

Wattpad: user/yasminnolee

Twitter: /food_mango_gal

YouTube: user/yasminnolee

FOLLOWWWW! :D –Lee-


	7. Finale

**Hello my dear minions! I ****was ****about to update the story, but sadly I found page that says that I broken a rule. So I will be deleting the story, but not today since people still need to read this first. I will do a different story about the lads (aka One Direction) soon. I hope you forgive me! I really do want to update the story now that my writers block is almost completely gone, but no! Somehow, I "broke" a rule, which I didn't actually, but I just want to make sure so I'm deleting this story soon, so yep. **

**If you want to read my other stories, check out my wattpad! I have two stories so far that are on-going, but on on-hold for now. So check them out!**

**Here is the link: user/Jay_likes_whales**

**or if you can't find it, type "jay_likes_whales" on google search and click on the first one. Now, the stories may or may not be on-hold anymore because by the time you finish reading this, I might not have writes blocks any longer and/or I might have more stories added than two. **

**Please forgive me. It's not entirely my fault because I clearly wrote on my chapters that I do not own the Austin and Ally characters and the One Direction boys, but the author of the community page said that I have broken a rule. So, I'm sorry.**

**This is Jay, and this is my last time writing from the story "There is only one way and it's towards you."**

**I. LOVE. YOU. MY. MINIONS. 3**


End file.
